


MKULTRA

by bunnybrook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: Project MKUltra—sometimes referred to as the CIA's mind control program—is the code name given to a program of experiments on human subjects, at times illegal, designed and undertaken by the United States Central Intelligence Agency.





	

CIA document: 1402932

Title: Initial Induction

Date: March 6, 1950

A volunteer (AFJ) who did not respond directly and was instead offered to us with the reassurance that he would consent to experimentation was finally brought in yesterday. After a brief of what he would be subjected to, AFJ complied with the test and went into it willingly. He has no official records in the United States, but we were reassured he is not an illegal immigrant and we may do what we want with him. AFJ is male, nineteen years of age. Blond hair, blue eyes, 5’10”, 174 lbs.

We proceeded with hypnosis experimentation. A responded well to initial induction, but we found it hard to keep him entranced. We often had to pause to push him deeper. Began initial induction at 13:00 and found him suggestible enough at 13:48. Placed two triggers: clap/sleep, point/deeper. We passed control of him around, suggesting he preform mundane tasks (pouring and drinking a glass of water, taking off his shoes, singing for us) and found that he responded the most to my voice. We awakened AFJ from his trance at 14:02. He reported having no memory of his actions after the initial induction. AFJ has been released and is staying in an apartment in DC. He is to report to us next week for more experimentation, sooner if he feels any adverse side effects.

 

CIA document: 1402982

Title: Introduction of force

Date: March 13, 1950

AFJ seemed eager today. He expressed excitement towards furthering the experiments. We triggered a hypnotic using the set triggers. There was little visible change in his appearance and mannerisms but he was immediately more influenceable and submissive. While in his normal state he interrupted the conversation, fidgeted often, and spoke at an inappropriate volume. In a tranced state, his body was calm and open and while his voice still carried, it did not appear as if he were forcing himself to be as loud as he had been before.

We asked him a series of personal questions that he may have been hesitant to answer were he not under the influence of hypnosis. He answered that he had sexual relations with three others since the month began, one woman and two men. He is bisexual with a preference towards men. We were surprised when AFJ admitted this. This information has created new possibilities regarding what we may attempt to push him to do. 

Through the questioning, AFJ had no visible discomforts. His body language stayed relaxed and he answered our questions conversationally, even cracking jokes as we have come to know him to do. The others again attempted to get AFJ to respond to their voices, but his strongest response still stays with me. We find it irrelevant to study this further. We induced AFJ at 13:33 and awakened him at 14:15. He reported memories of having a conversation with us, but was unable to recall the contents of such. Our next experiments will be March 22.

 

CIA document 1402989

Title: Continuation of the studies of the use of force under hypnosis

Date: March 22, 1950

AFJ responded well beyond our predictions to this test. We had been discussing his supposed bisexuality, and how this could come into play. We tranced him and asked him the same questions. In the past week, he had sexual relations with one man. This time, we asked for details. The sex was anonymous, he performed oral sex for the man and was then penetrated anally. The man did not stay the night in AFJ’s home and AFJ did not learn this man’s name. He described the experience as “fulfilling” and stated that it “really took the edge off”.

After this, we told him to remove his shirt. He did so without standing. He held his shirt in his lap and sat in a relaxed position, making no apparent moves to hide his body. He was muscular and tan. We asked if he had an exercise routine. He replied that he was a boxer in his spare time, and sparred with other men at the gym. He told us he does this at least two times a week. We told him to remove his pants. He hesitated and we triggered point/deeper, which pushed him deep enough into the trance to continue obeying without difficulty. He placed his shirt on the table, removed his pants, then sat again. We asked if he had an erection. He said he was “getting there”. He reported feeling intense arousal at being humiliated, even in nonsexual situation.  We suggested that he dress himself again. We induced AFJ at 13:07 and awakened him at 14:24. He left hurriedly, obviously embarrassed by the position he found himself in upon awakening. Our next experiment will be March 27.

 

CIA document 1403045

Title: Continuation of hypnosis experimentation

Date: March 27, 1950

AFJ immediately reported an increase in irritability. We questioned him regarding any substance use or other stressors that could be causing this. We tranced him and he admitted to being worried about Communists infiltrating Congress. We told him we were all worried about this. We suggested he not keep secrets from us in the future and questioned why he felt the need to keep this fact from us. He told us he was worried we would call him paranoid. As an addition, he told us that he had fantasized recently while masturbating about our sessions. Despite the hazy memories, he felt intense arousal at the idea of being so suggestible. He confessed to feeling attracted to me. We sent him out early and agreed that we should begin bringing him in more than once a week. Our next experiment will be March 31.

 

CIA document 1403082

Title: Final session

Date: April 10, 1950

After AFJ’s previous absence, we met with him again after the Easter holiday. He was visibly tired, jittery, and irritable. We talked to him out of trance for a while, then attempted to induce it with our pre-set triggers. He was confused at first, but after a second attempt he seemed to fall into it. This was the most visible change we had seen in him so far. He tipped his head back and looked at the ceiling. We asked what he was looking at and he didn’t have an answer. Through our questioning he answered with less detail than any sessions before. He had no sexual encounters over the last 14 days. He told us that he had little drive other than masturbating thinking about what might be happening in the sessions. We asked if he thought we were sexually assaulting him. He said he didn’t know but if it were happening he “won’t complain”.

We had him strip again, this time removing his boxers as well. We refused to let him cover himself. We asked him how he felt. He said embarrassed, but aroused. I asked if anyone had ever sexually assaulted or raped him before, an unplanned question. After hesitating, he answered with a positive. We followed the line of questioning, having to push him deeper into the trance after every question. He had been in Alaska with a man named Ivan. He was sixteen years old. I asked if this was why he was bisexual, he didn’t know. I asked for more specifics and he began to cry, waking from the trance. He asked to be left alone.

We waited for him outside. We told him there would be no need for him to return. He agreed that it would be best to end this program.

This concludes hypnosis experimentation of AFJ.

 

Personal document

Title: Subject AFJ

Date: April 14, 1950

After our last session, Mr Jones asked to see me privately at a later date. Despite my insistence that our relationship was a professional one, he took my planner from me and penned himself in. I had nothing else to do. I met him at a Café in downtown DC. Over breakfast he told me that he remained fixated on our sessions and begged for me to engage him sexually while he was under the influence of hypnosis. I told him I was not a homosexual. He told me I didn’t have to touch him, simply walk him through masturbation. I continued to refuse. He mentioned that he could tell someone about what we had been doing to him and the logical inferences he had made regarding our studies. I agreed to meet with him tomorrow.

 

Personal document

Title: Subject AFJ

Date: April 16, 1950

Mr Jones tried desperately to emulate a normal heterosexual date with me. He took me to dinner, and then a movie. He asked me about my life, what I liked and what I did in my spare time. I easily turned the questions back on him. He was heavy with his touching. His closeness and sexual advances made me slightly uncomfortable. I am a bachelor, but not a queen. When it was getting to be close to 22:00, he proposed that I follow him back to his home. I humored him. I knew where he lived already, but seeing the apartment was a surprise. It was a two-room apartment, the main living room and a more private living space beyond that. He had a television, a nice couch, and a bookshelf on top of which was a radio. The bookshelf was full of books, most notably the Holy Bible and many books regarding the history of the United States. He asked me if I would hypnotize him and bring him to orgasm. I agreed.

I talked him into hypnosis verbally. I watched him relax. In my induction, I willed him grow more and more aroused. This was obvious. His face flushed and he began to sweat. His erection was bulging. I ordered him to strip in front of me. He did so. I had never seen him fully erect before. His penis was larger than mine, which startled me. We are nearly the same height, but his shoulders are broad and his body muscled. I ordered him to masturbate. He spat in his hand and did so. Unsure of how to proceed, I asked him what he expected of me. He replied that he only wanted me to be in control. I reminded him that I was, that I had fully control. He responded in a very sexually charged way to this.

Since this is a private, personal account I don’t think it necessary to omit details.

I found myself aroused watching Alfred. I was becoming erect myself watching him touch himself. Knowing my plans to end this encounter, I ordered him to perform fellatio on me. He was skilled at it in a way that implied he did it often. I shouldn’t have been surprised by this, knowing his sexual history, but I had never received fellatio from a man before. As he brought me closer to orgasm I suggested that upon tasting my seed he will be completely pliant and suggestible. This excited him, as he succeeded in pleasuring me enough for me to finish faster than I expected him to. He swallowed my seed and sat back on his knees, still erect and completely naked. I don’t believe myself to be a homosexual and I do not think this encounter makes me one. Mr Jones is a very attractive young man and I believe anyone else in my position would have done the same.

I ordered him to masturbate again. He was to do so until he climaxed as well. I told him that when he reached climax he would forget his encounter with me as well as the nature of the experimental sessions I had done with him. He had no choice in the matter. In his deeply tranced state he only continued doing what I had instructed him to do. I waited with him until he finished. There was a small time where he still seemed to be deep in his mind. His eyes were hazy and his face was blank. I felt a small bit of regret leaving him alone and vulnerable like that. He was safe in his apartment, at least. I hope I never see this man again and I find comfort in the fact that if I ever do meet him again he will not remember the intimacy we shared.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a kink ig?? this was going to be a lot more brutal with like...lsd and literal torture but i toned it down.  
> facts: if you believe everything you read hypnosis was absolutely used to sexually abuse the subjects of project MKULTRA. also the term mccarthyism was coined on march 26, the day after senator joe mccarthy accused ANOTHER guy of being a communist for no goddamn reason. also alaska was purchased march 30, 1897 to give some hints as to whats going on in alfreds mind.  
> 


End file.
